


no one lives forever, love (no one's wise to try)

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Post-Season/Series 06, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Clarke Griffin, let my poor baby rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Bellamy can't sleep. Neither can Clarke.Maybe they can help each other.~ post-season six. just fluff
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	no one lives forever, love (no one's wise to try)

**Author's Note:**

> Echo whom?

Bellamy couldn’t sleep. 

He hadn’t been able to much at all since they came down to Sanctum. Every night was short, filled with nightmares, which had only gotten worse after learning about Clarke’s death. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw her on that table, flatline, and each time he tried desperately to revive her. It never worked. Not in his dreams.

He’d tried to sleep, but he was only out for about an hour before he woke up frantic. So rather than keep chasing, Bellamy left to pace the castle hallways. Not like anyone would be awake at this hour.

Or so he thought.

There was light shining through the glass of one of the doors, illuminating everything in yellow. Bellamy walked over, carefully pushing the door open to see who else was still awake this late.

He should have known it would be Clarke.

The blonde was hunched over a table, maps and chartings spread across it. She didn’t seem to notice his entrance. He knew she’d been having nightmares too, anyone would after having their body stolen, and he wondered if she was getting any sleep at all. “Clarke?”

She jerked back, head whipping around, wide-eyed, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. “Bellamy. You scared me.”

“Obviously.” He walked over to her, standing close enough that their shoulders brushed as he scanned over the maps. “What are these for?”

“I’ve been talking with some of the others,” she said, voice hoarse. “Some of them still want to try and make our own base, away from Sanctum. I thought it would be a good idea to look into.”

“You think we could do it?”

“I think we could.”

Bellamy sighed. “I get it though. This place has too many bad memories. Not to mention the people hate us.”

“We killed their entire belief. Of course they hate us.” Clarke groaned, looking down. “Every time we try to do better, we just make everything worse. I’m starting to think the Primes were right about us. We can’t change who we are.”

“Clarke, no.” Bellamy’s hand wrapped around her arm, holding her steady. “We can do better. We can. You’re more than a murderer, Clarke. That isn’t all you are.”

She laughed without humor. “Isn’t it, though?  _ Wanheda _ ? I can’t escape it, Bellamy. No matter how hard I try, I never can.”

Bellamy felt his heart break. “Come ‘ere.” Clarke gratefully stepped into his open arms, burying herself into him. “It’s over, Clarke. There’s Sanctum and us. We’ll leave here, build our own life, and you won’t have to worry about it anymore. You won’t have to be  _ Wanheda  _ anymore.”

“I don’t think anyone will forget that easily.”

“Forget? No. “But they’ll forgive you.” Bellamy tucked her head under his chin. “I’ve forgiven you for it. For all of it. You did what you thought was best for your people. That’s what leaders do.”

“What if I don’t want to be a leader?” Clarke said, voice quiet. “What if I’m tired of being responsible?”

Bellamy exhaled into her hair. “I’m tired too, Clarke. We’ve been leading for so long. Especially you. I think they’ll forgive us if we sit this one back.”

“I’m just so tired of it all,” Clarke muttered. “I want it to stop. I want it to be easy.”

“I know, I know.” Bellamy tightened his hold on her. “We’ll get there. We will. And until we do, we’ll take advantage of every moment of peace we have. Which means so staying up late planning.”

Clarke snorted. “I can’t sleep. Not after Josephine.”

“But you can still relax.”

The blonde hummed. “I’m pretty relaxed right now.”

Bellamy smiled at that. Clarke was buried into his shirt, fists clutching loosely at the fabric, leaning on him heavily. She was obviously tired. He guessed it wasn’t that she couldn’t sleep, and more that she was afraid to. The last time she slept, she woke up with a sociopath running around in her body. She was scared.

But Bellamy didn’t mention that. He only tucked his nose into Clarke’s golden waves and let the contentment envelop him.

They stood together for a few minutes, and having Clarke’s warmth pressed close against him was making him woozy. “You should try to sleep,” he said. “Nothing will happen to you, I promise.”

Clarke’s voice was small and mumbled. “You promise?”

“I’ll keep you safe, princess.”

Clarke nodded, and Bellamy reluctantly pulled away. The girl wouldn’t let him go far though, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning against his side. He let her use him as support as he tugged her out of the room and towards her chambers.

Clarke’s room was small, about as different from Josephine’s as they could get. There was a bed pushed into the corner, blankets strewn messily atop it, evidence of an attempted night. Bellamy sat her down on the bed, crouching down to pull off her boots. Clarke constantly kept a hand on him, and Bellamy understood. It was a way to anchor herself, to make sure he was real. He felt it, too.

He helped her out of her jacket and made her lay back on the bed. Her eyes were already fluttering, but as he moved to drape the blankets over her she grabbed his wrist. One pleading look was all it took.

Bellamy sat down next to her, removing his outer clothes, and then Clarke was pulling at him, dragging him down next to her. Her eyes were desperate, and he pressed close, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ve got you.”

Clarke nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily. She didn’t say anything, only leaned into his touch, and it took barely any time at all before her whispering snores fell against his skin.

Bellamy wrapped himself around her as tight as he could. He’d almost lost her too many times before, hell, he  _ had  _ lost her too many times, and he was determined to keep her this time. He wouldn’t let her leave him again without her knowing how he felt.

But that was for another day. Tonight, they rest. 

_ And what do they know about the springtime or me and you? _

_ Born in the midst of the long hot summer we lived through _

_ Did they see you run for every rhyme? _

_ Did we run for running out of time? _

_ When even heroes have to die _

_ No one lives forever, love, no one's wise to try _

_ But hidden in the writing on the wall _

_ Many are the beauties of the fall _

_ -Ted Leo _

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [lovelessdyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com). If you have any prompts, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
